


Warmth

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Itachi and Kisame think they are making a quick exit from the office party in favour of a night in on the sofa. Little do they know that Sasuke has a similar idea...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2019! I have made a gift for the lovely Day!
> 
> I enjoyed the prompts a lot, especially as I got to write my otp again aaaaand include your otp too Day! I hope you will enjoy this, my dear! <3

Brassy, festive music pumped out of the speakers, as each of the attendees made a circuit around a large Christmas tree squatting in the middle of the room. The lights were low, so the twinkling fairy lights illuminated each passing face, only recognisable when pressed up close.

Itachi leant his head against the sturdy chest in front of him. He’d sipped champagne to toast the festive time of year, cautiously accepted a glass of most likely spiked punch from Deidara and tossed it straight in the nearest plant pot, enjoyed several glasses of mulled wine, and now a pleasant warmth settled over him.

“Getting tired, huh?” asked Kisame, one hand resting on Itachi’s shoulder.

“I’m not tired,” Itachi nuzzled closer. “But I’m starting to think that my sofa, a takeout, some more wine and a cuddle would be even nicer right now.”

Kisame’s hand lightly played with the end of his ponytail, and Itachi sighed. He’d always liked his hair being played with. He glanced around the room, at their work colleagues and friends. The lovely thing about Christmas was that everyone was off their guard and being overly affectionate, and that no one would notice the burgeoning romance that was blossoming between them.

They’d been keeping things under wraps, not wanting to invite teasing and speculation while their relationship was so young. While Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu would barely bat an eye, Itachi knew Deidara and Hidan would be particularly childish about the whole thing.

“Shall I call us a cab?” asked Kisame. “What takeout were you thinking?”

“Hmmm…” Itachi mused. “Maybe we could walk back and pick it up on the way? I want sweets too. And ice cream.”

He and Kisame swayed past Konan, wrapped in red velvet, as she danced with Kakuzu. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and his hands rested respectfully on her waist. Konan had danced with everyone that evening, even getting down with Deidara to some of the more younger club beats.

Kisame grinned. “Takeout, ice cream, sweets, and a cuddle? Sounds like the perfect recipe for a happy Itachi.”

“It is the perfect recipe for a very happy Itachi, but it’s missing just one ingredient.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Itachi leant up and whispered in Kisame’s ear. Kisame immediately turned bright pink.

“Let’s go,” breathed Kisame.

“We better say goodbye first,” said Itachi.

They bade goodbye to Sasori, as he slumped in a chair on the table, the alcohol having had a stronger effect on his petite figure than any of their other friends. Sasori smiled wanly and told them he loved them. Kisame tucked a jacket over his shoulders, patted him on the back, and left him a glass of fresh water.

They bade goodbye to Konan, now dancing with Hidan. His hands squeezed her hips. Konan pushed him off to kiss both Itachi and Kisame on the cheek, and then they were collecting their coats, wrapping scarves around their necks, and out into the icy streets.

The lights glowed in the sheen across the roads and pavements. Itachi tucked his hand in Kisame’s, and burrowed against his side. In the cold, Kisame was like a heater, which seemed strange, given that Kisame loved anything water related. But Itachi wasn’t going to start complaining anytime soon, and burrowed further closer.

They stopped off at a little restaurant that Itachi liked, where they picked up dinner, a dessert, and then another bottle of wine. The last few streets seemed ever long, the cold winter air chilling Itachi’s skin, but he knew that in a few minutes, he would pressed against Kisame’s warm body, and a little while after that, skin to skin cocooning in a nest of blankets and pillows.

Their steps became more urgent as they arrived back at Itachi’s place. Itachi unlocked the front door, and then guided Kisame through the hallway to the lift. The warm paper bag of food knocked against his thigh as they slipped inside. Kisame bent down and gathered Itachi’s cheeks in the palms of his hands, cradling him upright for a kiss, which Itachi indulged him with. After a minute, Itachi finally turned around and pressed the button for his floor, and the doors closed in on them.

When they arrived at Itachi’s floor, he picked up the bag of food and handed it to Kisame so he could scramble for his key. He unclicked the lock to his flat, and stepped inside. In his fuzzy drunken haze, Itachi didn’t notice the black winter coat that had been haphazardly tossed over the pink woolly scarf, or the two pairs of shoes that definitely didn’t belong to him, although maybe one of them originally had.

“You remember where everything is, right?” whispered Itachi, his voice low, almost as if he didn’t want to disturb the silent serenity of his flat.

“Of course I do,” Kisame bumped his wind-chilled nose against Itachi’s.

Itachi lightly rubbed his nose back against Kisame’s. “Let’s grab some plates.”

He hung his coat up, and then took Kisame’s for him. They both kicked off their shoes, clumsily stacking them side by side.

Itachi stepped into the living room, the tree that he and Kisame had put up last weekend twinkling, providing a low light that gave the room a soft glow. Itachi decided not to switch on the main light, since the soft glow was simply perfect for the evening that he wanted. Instead, he sighed happily, inhaling the sharp pine scent, grateful to be at home, and returned to the kitchen, where Kisame was pulling out plates.

Itachi helped him, moving quietly, almost as if they didn’t want to spoil the magic of a quiet evening with the inconvenience of banging plates. They even exchanged a few more bumpy, drunken kisses, as they fumbled through the domestic scene, jostling around each other in the tiny enclosed space. Itachi even wondered what it would be like to live with Kisame on a permanent basis, waking up to him curled around his body, bringing him tea every morning, joining him in the shower, and it seemed rather lovely.

Itachi turned back out of the kitchen towards the living room, leading the way with the wine glasses and the bottle, and then swayed around the coffee table, before landing in front of his sofa with the comforter. Kisame followed, but jolted to a stop as Itachi did. They stared at the sofa, realising that the comforter was strangely lumpy.

Itachi blinked, and blinked again, before he realised. “Oh!”

The comforter moved, and a familiar black spiky head poked his head upright.

“Sasuke?” frowned Itachi, as his younger brother emerged into view. “Why are you here?”

Sasuke blinked sleepily at Itachi, at Kisame, and rubbed his eyes. There was a quieter murmur, and Sasuke shifted to the side, to reveal a mussed pink head and blinking green eyes. Her arms were wrapped around Sasuke’s shoulders, as she hugged him to her chest and buried her face in his black spikes.

“Sakura?” frowned Itachi. “Why are you here as well?”

Crimson settled across his younger brother’s cheeks, as realisation dawned on Itachi. Thankfully, his baby brother and girlfriend were both clothed, and seemed to have simply settled for the slightly safer for work version of what Itachi and Kisame had planned. Otherwise Itachi would have definitely demanded a new sofa and blanket throws for Christmas.

“Mum and dad are at home!” complained Sasuke, as he rubbed his eyes.

“So you thought you’d come and make out with your girlfriend in my flat?” demanded Itachi.

Sasuke pouted. “I didn’t think you were going to need it…”

“What? What are you talking about? Of _course_ I need it! I live here!” cried Itachi. His head began to clear, as he realised the mess left on the coffee table was definitely not his, and the flickering tv was where Netflix had gone to sleep.

“I’m sorry, Itachi, Sasuke said you would be out all evening and that you wouldn’t mind!” Sakura blushed.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at him!” sulked Itachi. “I wanted to sit on my own sofa that I bought and paid for, with my blankets that I bought and paid for, watching my Netflix that I pay subscription for, cuddling up to my boyfriend!”

“I’m definitely not paid,” added Kisame helpfully.

Sasuke gazed thoughtfully back at his brother. “You could always skip the movie and go straight to bed,” he suggested, settling back against the cushions.

“No, you can go home!” insisted Itachi.

“But mum and dad are there!” protested Sasuke. “They’ll be cuddling on the sofa, eating takeout, drinking mulled wine, and watching their own Christmas movies! We’ve got nowhere to go!”

Itachi shook his head, exasperated. “Sakura’s house!”

“My parents are there too,” added Sakura.

“Well, why not go to the cinema and out to a restaurant?”

“Because it’s cold,” complained Sasuke. “We wanted to be inside.”

Itachi felt his insides twinge sympathetically. He had been having fun at the Christmas party, but really, nothing could beat snuggling your beloved one in the comfort of warmth, right?

“Where’s your Christmas spirit, Itachi?” taunted Sasuke, as he tucked the blanket back up over his shoulders and Sakura’s. “You wouldn’t throw your little brother out in the cold, would you?”

“We really are grateful,” added Sakura.

If had been anyone else, namely someone like Deidara or Hidan, Itachi would have chucked them out without a second thought. But Sasuke looked so warm and cosy curled up under the blankets, and Sakura was tucked in so comfortably under his arm. It seemed cruel to remove them, and Itachi well knew what it was like as a teenager, wanting to spend time with your beloved one but having no place to go.

Itachi turned. “Kisame…do you mind if…”

Sasuke beamed.

Kisame tilted his head on his side. “It’s your house, Itachi.”

“We can always watch the film on my laptop,” said Itachi.

“Or,” Kisame gave a wolfish grin. “Skip to the good part and see if they still want to stay.”

Sasuke’s face fell. “Oh hell no!” he yelped. “Ew!”

“Night Sasuke!” waved Itachi, giving Kisame a light pat on the bottom. “Hope you brought your earplugs!”

Sasuke groaned into the pillow, while Sakura laughed softly against his back.

* * *

In the end, Itachi curled up to Kisame’s side, tucked under his broad arm. He felt Kisame tracing patterns against his arm, as Itachi’s duvet covered them both from toe to chin, and they basked in the shared warmth of their bodies. Kisame leant across and lightly pecked Itachi’s forehead. Itachi sighed sleepily, and wriggled closer.

Outside the bedroom, snuggled on the sofa, Sasuke rolled onto his back, while Sakura curled up on his chest, her pink hair tickling his chin. Sasuke traced sleepy patterns on her back, the blanket throw covering them from their toes to shoulders. Itachi’s Christmas tree winked at them, and he pressed a sleepy kiss to Sakura’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, Itachi, you softie!
> 
> Let's hope Sasuke repays the favour and goes out to get everybody waffles the next day XD


End file.
